Ceux qui chuchotaient dans les ténèbres
by Petite Dilly
Summary: Compilations de one-shots et drabbles se basant sur l'oeuvre d'H.P. Lovecraft. Ch.3 : Nyarlathothep.
1. Ceux qui chuchotaient dans les ténèbres

**Titre :** Ceux qui chuchotaient dans les ténèbres  
**Thème :** Ecrit pour le thème « pyjama party » de la communauté 31_jours.  
**Fandom :** Lovecraft (La maison de la sorcière")  
**Personnages/Pairing :** Walter Gilman/Franck Elwood  
**Rating :** PG  
**Disclaimer :** La maison de la sorcière est une nouvelle de H.P. Lovecraft.  
**Remarques :** Plus une glose de la nouvelle qu'autre chose…

o  
o  
Bientôt le bruit courut qu'un étudiant maigre et désargenté courait en pyjama la nuit dans la ville bourgeoise et pourrie d'Arkham, accompagné pour tout Peter Pan d'une vieille sans balai et d'un gros rat noir.

Mais il n'y avait pas d'île merveilleuse au bout du chemin, seules ces vagues violettes venues le tourmenter pendant son sommeil… Et il était maintenant clair que dans ses rêves, Walter Gilman ne s'appartenait plus lui-même.

Il était le témoin d'étranges paysages diaboliques, où soufflait le vent strident des Djinns.

Il courait sur l'arête de verre du monde puis tombait dans les puits de ruines sans fond.

Et il ne pouvait s'arrêter de frissonner dans sa chambre glacée, la sueur coulant sur ses tempes et les vitres, si inquiétante de transparence…

Quelle main cruelle l'avait choisi pour lever le voile couvrant la noire architecture du cosmos, qui le saura jamais ? Mais elle l'avait marquée dans chaque cellule de ses organes et de ses entrailles ; à l'université, tous le trouvaient désespérément intelligent et triste.

Seuls ceux qui vivaient dans la Maison de la Sorcière l'avaient compris. C'était l'unique et mystérieux miracle de cette aventure. Le vieux Joe Mazurewicz récitait des prières contre les menaces invisibles, lui fit don d'un crucifix qu'il avait fait bénir. Quant à Franck Elwood, son voisin et confrère de faculté, il lui avait offert de partager sa chambre pour l'éloigner de l'horrible mansarde ; assis sur le plancher en pyjamas, à la lueur de la lampe et de leurs esprits alertes, tels deux boy-scouts réunis par l'excitation de l'énigme, les deux jeunes gens discutaient toute la nuit de ce qui arrivait, et pour quelques heures la chaleur envahissait à nouveau le ventre et la poitrine de Walter Gilman.


	2. Les méditations de l'âge

**Titre :** Les méditations de l'âge  
**Thème :** premiers pas, pour la communauté 31_jours.  
**Base :** Lovecraft + allusion à une des phobies de l'auteur.  
**Personnages/Couple:** originaux (enfin façon de parler lol)  
**Rating:** PG  
**Remarques diverses :** allusion à une des phobies de l'auteur…

o

o  
o

Mon vieil ami,

Tu sais qu'un certain nombre de philosophes et penseurs placèrent l'origine des maux les plus terribles dans la première période de notre vie : l'enfance.

L'incompréhensible passage du néant aux premières et confuses sensations presque sans conscience, l'expulsion brute du liquide protecteur vers l'air libre, sa froideur, ses bruits inexpliqués et terrifiants, nous avons tous connu ces premières épreuves.  
Parvenir à observer le monde et à en quelque sorte s'y mouler pour accomplir des actes aussi simples que se nourrir, saisir, marcher – actes qui sont pour nous aujourd'hui anodins, mais qui pour un enfant constituent une totale nouveauté… Il me semble que nous sommes parfois trop durs avec la jeunesse, oubliant les périls feutrés que nous avons dû nous-mêmes affronter par le passé.  
Mais c'était il y a si longtemps que nous regardons à présent les nouveaux-nés comme des intrus, perturbateurs et jeunes fous.

Vois, ma mémoire n'est peut-être pas si défaillante : je me souviens d'un de ces premiers dangers sources de persistantes blessures…  
Tu sais que je ne peux supporter le froid.  
Sans doute premièrement par la faute du choc premier de ma naissance, qui m'a jeté hors du liquide chaud matriciel, pour aussitôt sentir sur mon derme un air dur et piquant.  
Mais cela, je ne m'en souviens plus, comme aucun de nous.

Ce dont je me rappelle avec précision, ce sont mes tristes efforts pour marcher.  
C'était en hiver, et mon tuteur m'emmenait toujours dehors, pour fortifier mes membres disait-il. La neige recouvrait jusqu'aux buissons et mon esprit frissonnait en butte à des sensations inconnues et au désespoir qui me saisissait alors que malgré toute ma volonté, je trébuchais invariablement et finissais par ramper à nouveau, quand je ne me roulais pas par terre de désespoir.

Certains prétendent que notre génération est décadente, et que faibles et lâches comme nous sommes, nous ne retrouverons jamais le prestige d'antan.  
C'est peut-être le cas…  
Je garde encore imprimé dans ma mémoire comme une photographie, ce cadre flageolant de mon regard obstinément braqué sur la neige, où je trébuchais en rond tel le dernier des serviteurs, rampant sur les empreintes triangulaires parfaitement nettes laissées par mon tuteur.

Cela fait maintenant plusieurs milliers d'années de cela, mais comme si j'étais moi aussi fait de neige, j'en ressens encore une certaine douleur, dans mes bras et dans mes ailes.

Tu dois bien reconnaître là mon habituelle sensibilité si peu raisonnable... Mais il est tard, déjà, et de tout cela je serai heureux de pouvoir discuter avec toi à la bibliothèque, la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons.

o  
Ton ami dévoué,  
Shkl-khn,  
le 40ème jour de l'été,  
année de l'archontat Nam-Hathoth.


	3. Nyarlathothep

**Prompt :** Nyarlathothep - le puits des rêves (prompt de Rapunzelita)

**Rating :** PG

**Remarques :** écrit pour la communauté Livejournal "Posterpouraider", édition spéciale pour Haïti. Elle va être prolongée, viendez les gens !  
Voici donc un vieux début de pastiche, qui devait être les premières lignes d'une parodie nawak, et que j'ai complétée de façon sérieuse pour l'occasion. Du coup c'est un vrai pastiche sérieux !

o  
o

Malgré la dépression qui s'est abattue sur moi et l'inévitable diminution des facultés mentales qui en découle, sans évoquer le fait même d'avoir perdu toute véritable confiance en mes capacités de jugement, quand il ne s'agit pas de voir dans les traditionnelles certitudes de l'humanité un commode tissu de mensonges destiné à masquer des réalités qui si nous les connaissions nous empêcheraient tout simplement de vivre…

Mais voilà que mon esprit perd à nouveau de vue son horizon et se met à tourner sur lui-même comme une toupie, animal apeuré talonné par le doute, fidèle à ses instincts les plus profonds, enfouis sous des millénaires de civilisation si humaine…

Car s'il me faut du temps pour parvenir à dire les choses, c'est que leur simple formulation est pour moi une nouvelle cause de souffrance, depuis la souffrance initiale qui fut la mienne durant ce terrible et funeste voyage à bord du _Melville_.

Plusieurs mois passés dans un sanatorium ne m'ont pas guéri complètement. Mais poussé par la volonté de communiquer cet avertissement et mise en garde pour le monde, je couche fébrilement ces mots sur le papier, dans l'accablement et la stupeur.

Nyarlathothep.

Pour la plupart des gens, ce nom, à consonance égyptienne, n'évoque que d'exotiques photos de pyramides et momies dans les brochures touristiques.

Mais d'autres, maudits à jamais, connaissent ce nom entre tous, marqué du sceau de l'effroi...

Ils sont spécialistes, universitaires et chercheurs dans les sciences de la religion, l'archéologie et l'ethnologie – alors ils auront croisé ce nom dans d'infâmes grimoires, banals artefacts en apparence mais qui auront brusquement aiguillé leur vie sur l'étrange route de la malchance. Ou bien la Vérité leur aura été en partie dévoilée dans leur sommeil, ce moment de vacance de la conscience où dans le puit sombre de notre âme, viennent ramper hors de leur grotte les souvenirs de froides terreurs reptiliennes. _Nyarlathothep._

Les derniers enfin, sont les hommes qui ont fait face à l'Horreur sans intermédiaire. Qui l'ont vue marcher au milieu des rassurants éléments habituels du quotidien, au milieu des arbres, des pierres, de la douce musique des vagues argentées.

Et qui ont plongé dans la nuit, sans espoir de retour.


End file.
